


The Same Coin. A Different Perspective.

by MegaFreeman



Category: Agents of Mayhem (Video Game), Saints Row
Genre: Agents of Mayhem Origin Story, Alternative Universe - Agents of Mayhem, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaFreeman/pseuds/MegaFreeman
Summary: A well known leader of a popular street gang, but what happens to the gang when the story is set in the universe where the gang never existed in the first place?Found out the adventures of Boss Lina Williams in Special Saint Episode of Agents of Mayhem!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading. This a short take on an origin story/AU for Agents of Mayhem. I hope yall like it and I appreciate constructive criticism considering I am not quite skilled in stories with only one character.

Travelling was always something quite rare to the Williams family. With her mother always working toward keeping the city safe, while her abusive dickhead of a father made sure he always established dominance, there was really not much time for family funtime activities. Not like Lina even wanted them. When your father is abusive and hiding that from your mother while she is falling all over him, it's really hard to watch her look him with her loving eyes and not see the abusive scumbag he truly was.

What Lina was not aware of that this trip was actually the matter of life and death. Her father was a criminal, tied with the Columbian Drug Cartel. When you deal with the power players such as them, you do not make a mistake of crossing them. Connor however, made exactly that mistake, so now to save his own head, he is fleeing from Stanmore with his whole family to his old hometown, Stilwater. When Ultor Corporation started tearing down the Saint's Row disctrict, as the owner of one of the houses that got demolished, Connor was given a quite cozy little apartment within the Shivington neighborhood.

Lina didn't like this whole suprise vacation thing one bit, she knew something wasn't right here. Why would their father insist on going back to his old roots, first time in forever? Especially taking into consideration that his old neighborhood is currently under construction. Something was definitely off here, her dad was hiding something from them.

Whatever the asshole had planned for them, it wasn't like she even had a choice. She was forever forced to do what he told her to do. There we no use arguing, she would only get things worse for her.

The place they got was really disappoint, but hey, from what people are saying, this is how Stilwater is. Wall were covered in mold, bed were uncomfortable and the water system wasn't even available. Simply put, the entire place was one big shithole. Supposedly, it was the best apartment in the entire building. Classic Stilwater, I guess. It didn't take long for Lina to settle down in her room, like always, she shares it with her brother. Not long after that, her father walks into the room and speaks to her "Lina, come with for a ride. I have to show you something really important." At this moment Lina froze. In her entire 19 years of life, he never spoke to her in this manner. It was quite scary, but it must have been really important.

Immediately after that, she got ready, took the stuff she would usually take when going outside and went to meet her dad in front of the building's enterace. The asshole was waiting for her inside a car. Despite taking only three minutes to get down, he was still angry at her for taking so long, but at this point she was used to being just a disappointment for him. As she got into the passanger's seat of the vehicle, Connor stepped on the gas, going a bit faster than the speed limit was for this area.

"Dad..." Lina spoke to him, things were really getting scary here. He never behaved like this. "What's going on?" "There is something we need to talk about, darling." Connor replied. This was rather strange, not once in her life has he ever called her a darling. The girl felt fear inside of her she never felt before. "You're a smart and a strong girl." He continued "I'll fucked with some wrong people, I need you to take after me. There is-"

A red vehicle had hit their car from the behind. Connor should've known better than to come to Stilwater, considering how strong of a connection to cartel had with Los Carnales. Their car kept losing control while the other vehicle was mashing them "Dad..." A sign of fear could have been heard from Lina's voice "What's going on, dad?" "Hang tight, kiddo." He replied. Thing are getting really strange for her, never in her life has she been this scared. It's really scary getting attack in traffic by other vehicles, but what's even more scarier to her is the way her dad is behaving. Connor never acted this way in front of her, he was always strict and mean.

Connor steered his car toward the bridge to the Downtown of Stilwater, that's not the Carnales' territory, they won't follow them there. However, luck was not on their side. Due to the cargo ship that was about to pass through there, the bridge was raised. "Hold tight..." Connor said. As soon as he uttered and started going faster, Lina knew exactly what he planned on doing. The leaned back deeper into the seat and held the seat with a tight grip.

Sadly, the Carnales members were smarter than that. Driver of the attacking vehicle drove along the window of their car, and kept it steady. Long enough for his friend that was riding in the passenger’s seat throw a grenade inside the widow of Connor's car.

"Get down, Lina!" Connor yelled out, right before the grenade went off. The explosion caused an incredible pain on her. As every nerve of her body was set on fire, she felt the burning sensation of it until the nerves could no longer take the pain. Her father died instantly, but she was alive, experience the painful feeling until the pain caused her to pass out.

"Nice job, hombre." Said the driver of the enemy car to his friend.   
" _Gracias, amigo_." replied the bomber.  
"Listen, dude, we gotta get rid of the evidence before the cops starts swarming this place."  
"Just push the car off the bridge. It'll take coast guard quite a time to pull them out."


	2. Chapter 2

Pulsing goes on, as the echoes of the annoying sirens bounce around her head. It was finally Phoenix’s time to rise from the ashes. Lina slowly opened her eyes after a long sleep, her vision was blurry at first but as soon as it cleared out she was caught in a confusion. Looking around, she noticed that this wasn’t just a regular hospital. “SECURITY BREACH” A mysterious voice spoke through the speakers. This definitely wasn’t a hospital. The loud alarm and the announcer yelling suggested that she should probably look for a way to get out of this place.  
Lina sat up on the bed and soon after got on her feet. She wasn’t quite in the best shape, as soon as her feet were left without support she started to lose her balance. Our survivor quickly used a dresser next to her bed as support. “How…” She tried to say, but had to stop to catch her breath “How long was I dead?” After a short breather, Lina was back on her feet. She started walking slowly toward the door, being careful that she doesn’t lose her balance yet again.  
And the way toward the door she passed by the mirror, she couldn’t help it but notice her own reflection in it. It was rather strange that for a moment she lost her balance again. “Dear God…” She was shocked by what she saw, and quickly grabbed and inspected her hair. Strangely enough, it was blue. “What happened to me?” At this point Lina was rather scared. Can an explosion really do something like this? “No, no, no… I gotta get out of here.” She talked to herself. Is she going crazy?  
As she exits the room, Lina started following the glowing exit signs. Clearly, they wouldn’t be glowing in the state of emergency if it wasn’t the right way out. The hallways were empty along the way which was pretty worrying. Finally, the blue haired girl got close to the lobby, however it wasn’t all the good.  
Lina heard the chatter from armed men inside the lobby. “Clear, did you get the girl?” One of the guys asked over the comms. Were they after her, she wondered. This wasn’t fair, she didn’t even do anything, but somehow some private military was after her. “I should hide.” She said to herself, however, she didn’t quite agree with it. “No, fuck that.” A tiny voice inside her head said. Fuck this shit, she spent her entire life hiding and fearing, being a prisoner. It’s time to fight for her own freedom.  
“Hey assholes!” This new, fiery version of Lina came out of the covers and entered the lobby, finally standing up for herself, with confidence. “Is this what you are looking for?”  
“Get her!” A Helltrooper yelled at his squad. A Swarmtrooper threw her blade at, alternatively the Boss, getting ready to take her in. Lina wasn’t having anything of this today. She wasn’t sure what she was going to do against the private military, but a small spark inside of her knew. It was the to give that spark a bit of control. As the blade was in the middle of the air, Lina grabbed it and threw it back at the ninja girl, successfully decapitating her.   
As the squad was getting ready to attack her, she quickly grabbed one of them as the human shield and let his friends discharge their weapons on his body.  
After a long and intense battle, they were finally all dead. For the first time in her life, Lina actually stood up for herself and it all turned out to be great. Now she was fully aware what her role was. She is going to fight bullies and make sure nobody goes through the fear she’s been hiding in all her life and set the entire world free.  
And that’s how Agent Azure was born.


End file.
